Sway Sway Motel
by emelleah
Summary: This is a one-shot requested by a friend. Elle Piper and Shaun Diviney smut, not relating in anyway to Closing Doors, just using the characters, like a fan-fic inside a fan-fic.. oh how inceptious of me...


I look back over my shoulder as I walk along the veranda of the motel, hoping no one will notice my car parked across the road at the service station. I get to room number 22 and knock just once.

I hold my breath as I wait for the door to open. I hear a noise as the security chain is removed before the door is pulled open quickly and I'm dragged through the opening before the door is once again closed tightly behind me as I'm pushed against it.

Two large hands are splayed next to my head as I take a sharp breath and look at the man before me. His dark hair is wild, like he's been running his hands through it, restlessly awaiting my arrival. The eyes that are staring into mine are almost black with lust and there is just a hint of a smirk forming on his pouty lips.

He leans into me and inhales deeply, running his nose along my chin as he breathes my scent.

"You wore the perfume I like" he whispers into my ear, the goose bumps becoming evident almost immediately as he runs his tongue around the out shell of my ear.

"Of course I did, you said you liked it" I reply as he brings he face back in line with mine and stares at me again.

"Always thinking of me aren't you?" Shaun says.

I smile, ever so slightly and reply "who else would I be thinking of?"

He removes his left hand from the door and trails it lightly down my neck, over my shoulder and down my arm before securing my hand in his.

"Come on, lets have a drink" he says as he leads me to the bed. On the small lamp table next to it is an ice bucket and I can see the neck of a champagne bottle peeking out the top. I sit down on the bed whilst Shaun grabs two glasses and hands them to me while he pulls the bottle out and takes off the foil seal on the top.

After popping the cork he pours champagne into both glasses before replacing the bottle in the ice bucket.

"A toast, to us" he says as he clinks his glass to mine.

"To us" I reply as we both take a mouthful.

I take the opportunity to glance around the room and see that it is like any other Best Western motel, affordable and basic. I'm not one to care about luxuries and I know that Shaun chose this place because of its isolation, not its fixtures.

I glance back at Shaun and realise he's staring at me.

"See something you like?" I ask him with a cheeky grin.

He pins me with a look that is so laced with lust that I feel my insides clench in anticipation.

"Let's get naked" he says before setting his now empty glass on the table and taking mine from my hands and doing the same.

"No arguments here" I say as I stretch my hands above my head and stand up.

I turn my back to him and gently peel off my jacket, looking at him over my shoulder as I do. He's watching me with an intensity that could melt glaciers. I realise that I should use his undivided attention to my advantage as I drop my jacket to the ground.

Turning slightly to the side with my back to the bed I begin to unbutton my shirt and let it slide to the floor, revealing the turquoise blue bra that I'm wearing. A quick glance at Shaun's tight jeans tells me that he approves.

I put my hands behind my back and slowly unzip my skirt before it drops to the floor revealing the matching turquoise lace thong and garter belt. With my black heels still on I kick my skirt away and turn to face him with my hands on my hips.

"Now do you see anything you like?" I ask him.

"Turn around" he says and I do as I'm told, experience telling me it's a wise move.

I feel his presence before his hands brush against my ass cheeks and run slowly up my arms to my neck. The feel of his two-day growth on his face against my skin is making me shiver with anticipation.

I hear the ice bucket rattle and the next sensation is that of an ice cube being pressed into the nape of my neck and down my spine to my bra. His tongue licks up the moisture that is left behind and continues on to my ear.

He reaches around with both hands and traces an outline around my belly button with the remaining cube before running it south to the outside of my panties.

My head automatically falls back as I feel his lips connect with my throat and suck gently. His hands, now empty, reach up and slowly trace my nipples through the bra before running gently across the top of it.

"You are so fuckable" he whispers in my ear.

When he talks dirty to me it makes me catch my breath and I'm instantly turned on. His voice sounds gravel-like when he is horny and right now, he is definitely horny.

I reach a hand around and grip his ass, feeling it tighten under my hand before moving it to the bulge in the front of his jeans and giving him a gentle squeeze.

I feel his hands make their way to my bra at the back and unhook it before dragging the straps from my shoulders as he lets the bra drop to the floor his hands return to my nipples and he lightly drags his calloused fingers over them.

My hands return to his ass as I pull him into the back of me, his erection pressing into my back. He releases a groan as his hands suddenly cup my breasts and squeeze hard. He quickly spins me around and his mouth attacks mine with such a force than my head is thrown back.

His hands go straight for my ass and he lifts me so that I'm pressed firmly against his hardness, the thin material of his jeans providing a barrier between us. My tongue finds his as we wrestle for dominance, Shaun finally winning.

My back hits the bed as he throws me down, his mouth finding my nipple and gently biting, making me hiss out loud with both pleasure and pain. His tongue licks away the pain and I'm rewarded with the pleasure of Shaun's mouth making its way south.

I experience the sensation of his tongue licking me through the thin lace before his hands pull my thong aside and his mouth assaults my clitoris, sucking and licking me to a pleasurable high. I feel my body start to heat and realise that an orgasm is within easy reach. Shaun realises it too as his fingers find their way inside me and he starts to pump them in sync with his mouth. The ecstasy is overwhelming and I feel my insides tighten as he increases his speed. My orgasm peaks and my face is on fire, my head thrown back and panting sounds escaping from my mouth. His fingers pumping in and out, helping me ride out the waves of bliss my body is surrendering to.

As I'm coming off my high I feel his mouth return to my stomach and make its way to my throat and my mouth. I attack him, my euphoria still flowing and force him onto his back, sucking hard on his neck, leaving my mark for all to see.

Grabbing the lapels of his collared shirt, I use my strength to rip it open, immediately attaching my mouth to his nipple whilst my hands find his studded belt and undo the buckle, gaining access to his fly and what it is concealing.

"Elle, calm down sweetie, we have all night remember" he says in a breathless voice.

Ignoring him I get his jeans unbuttoned and his zip down before wrestling to get them off his toned and hardened body. I throw them over my shoulder before ripping his sock off as well. Thank God he'd already taken off those fucking cowboy boots.

His jocks are black and Bonds brand, not that I look for that long before they are promptly removed as well. I lean over and run my tongue up the inside of his thigh before licking my way up his hardened cock. I hear his pleasurable hiss as my mouth wraps around him and I run my free hand to his balls, cupping them gently before stroking him with my thumb. I take in as much of his length as I can and begin to suck him off, my hand moving in time with my mouth and tongue. I lick the head of his cock slowly, like a chupa chup.

His moans are getting louder and I feel his balls tighten just before he murmurs that he's about to cum. I force him further into my mouth and feel his liquid burst down the back of my throat as I ease off on the suction. Releasing his balls I rub his thigh softly as I remove my mouth from his spent cock, giving it a lick from base to tip for good measure.

I move my body up his, rubbing my breasts against his chest and enjoying the feeling of his chest hair against my nipples, they harden on contact in excitement.

I straddle his waist and reach over to the ice bucket, grabbing the bottle of champagne and taking a mouthful before smiling down at Shaun, the look of bliss still etched on his face.

I tip the bottle over, pouring it on his chest, watching it run over his collar bones before I lean over and lick it off, smacking my lips when I'm done.

He grins up at me as I take another mouthful before pouring it over my chest, feeling it run down my body and over his naked torso. He lifts his head from the mattress and pulls my breasts to his mouth before sucking them clean.

My mouth finds his and I lay on top of him before he pushes me to my back and reaches for a condom, apparently ready to go again.

He enters me quickly and I realise that I'm in for a hard quick fuck. The look of bliss mixes with his concentration as his gaze penetrates my eyes whilst I feel his hard cock penetrating my pussy. He thrust into me with a vigour that makes me feel like I might split in two. He is grunting and groan and I have the feeling the dirty talk is about to start.

Right on cue I hear him say "you love it when I fuck you hard don't you?"

I try to reply, I really do but I'm lost in the moment, and the feeling of his body being in mine. Instead I nod and clench my eyes shut; relishing the delirious feelings he is giving me.

"Come on, tell me you want it" he says. No, he demands it.

"I want you" I manage to squeak out. "Hard."

He seems to take this as a challenge and increasing his force and speed, making my eyes open in surprise at the passion and heat I am feeling.

With him thrusting into me at nearly maximum pace I clench my thighs around his back as his hand reaches down and his thumb finds my clitoris, rubbing in time as he pumps into me.

I feel my walls come down and I'm squeezing him from within as we both reach that high point together, exploding in a shower of delirium. He falls on top of me as we both try to catch our breath, both spent from the exertion of the previous hours. His body is a comfort to me as is the sweat I can see beading on his forehead.

His lips find mine in a soft and delicate kiss, in complete contrast to the fucking I just experienced.

"Happy Anniversary Elle, my darling" he whispers in my ear.


End file.
